


The One I Love The Most

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Porny Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Weecest, First Time</p><p>The boys suddenly realize their love for each other and that it had always been the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One I Love The Most

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts! Wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 is my porny blog on tumblr, thereisnosuchthingsasunicorns my fandom blog. Come and say hi :)
> 
> Enjoy :3

The first time Dean kissed his little brother, both of them didn’t see it coming. They weren’t in love, not consciously at least. 

At thirteen, Sam wasn’t really aware of what love is anyway. But if you asked Dean, he had always associated only one name with the term love – Sammy. 

So this one evening, when John is away hunting a shape shifter, the boys have their movies night in front of the old TV with a bowl of salty popcorn. Sammy is talking, rambling and asking a ton of questions, being his curious self as always. Dean is only half listening, but then something catches his attention. 

“What did you ask last, Sammy?” 

Sam rolls his eyes. 

“I asked“, he says patiently, “if you could spend the rest of your life with only one person in the world, who would it be?” 

“You!” 

Dean’s answer comes instantly, he doesn’t even need to think about it. And then Sam is staring up to him, eyes big and shiny, mouth slightly open, lips deliciously red and wet. 

Suddenly, all Dean can think about is kissing him. 

Kissing his little brother. 

Kissing Sammy. 

He is on his knees in a heartbeat and Sam meets him halfway. It’s not gentle or careful, it’s burning hot with sudden passion and need. When their tongues meet, Dean hears someone moan deep in his throat. Maybe it’s Sammy or maybe it’s him, he doesn’t care. When he realizes, that the person he loves the most – probably always has – loves him back, is clinging onto him, it’s almost too much.  
They are both murmuring words, some have no sense, some are “love”, “yes”, “please” and “love you”. Somehow they make their way to their bedroom, stumbling, because they can’t let each other go. 

Dean and Sammy only leave the room when their dad comes home the next evening.


End file.
